White Houses
by Ababy99
Summary: Brooke and Nathan were friends back when they were 15 and life was simple. They're now 17 and two of the most popular people in Tree Hill, they're friendship is ruined, but is there time to restore it? R
1. One

**White Houses**

**Chapter One**

**_And you, maybe you'll remember me_**

**_What I gave is yours to keep_**

**_In white houses_**

**2 years ago...**

* * *

A 15 year old Brooke walked into her best friend's front door like she herself lived there, which she did on most days. She walked up to Nathan's room and saw him crying on his bed. She loved Nathan's bed, when she would sneak out of her house when her parents were fighting Nathan would let Brooke curl up beside him and snuggle with him, until they both fell asleep. Brooke always woke up happy and relieved that she was in Nathan's arms.

"Nathan!" Brooke exclaimed as she hurried over towards her him, making sure to close the door on her way in. She sat down beside him, resting a warm hand on his back, "What's wrong?"

Nathan wiped his eyes, "My dad," he said as his voice cracked.

Brooke looked at him with concern, "Did he hit you?"

Nathan shook his head, "He always wants me to be him! I don't want to be anything like that ass," he said in anger.

"You are nothing like Dan," Brooke said sternly as she raised his chin up so that they were looking into each other's eyes, "You're such a great guy."

"Apparently my dad doesn't think so," he said with a muffled sniff.

Brooke sighed, "Nathan, you're my best friend. Believe me when I tell you: You're nothing like him, and you're never going to be anything like him."

"Thanks," Nathan said with a smile.

Brooke rested her head on Nathan's shoulder, "I'm here for you Nathan, always and forever."

Nathan wrapped his loving arms around Brooke, "I know, and I'm here for you too."

"Do you think we'll be best friends forever?" Brooke asked.

Nathan kissed the top of Brooke's head, "Of course."

Brooke smiled, "Good, because I don't know what I would do without you."

"Awe," Nathan teased, as he touched his heart.

"Smartass," Brooke mumbled and then busted out laughing.

Nathan playfully rolled his eyes, "You're such a nerd."

"Thank you!" Brooke exclaimed as she got on top of Nathan and pinched his nose.

"Ouch," Nathan said as he rubbed his nose, "Easy on the nose, it's my best feature."

Brooke laughed, "Why? Because it covers your whole face?"

"That was mean," Nathan said crossing his arms and looking away from Brooke.

Brooke kissed Nathan softly on the lips, "I'm sorry best friend."

Nathan looked up at Brooke, "Why'd you kiss me?"

Brooke shrugged, "I don't know?"

Nathan pulled Brooke closer to him and kissed her back, but this time more passionately. They began making out on Nathan's bed and Nathan stopped, "Have you ever had sex before?" He asked.

"No," Brooke said, a little ashamed.

"Oh," Nathan said a little disappointed, "Me neither."

Brooke wiped her lips and smiled, "Why do you want to try it or something?"

Nathan shrugged, "You're my best friend, and we've never done it so I don't see why we couldn't experiment or something?"

"Okay," Brooke said a little nervous, "Do you have a condom?"

Nathan cleared his throat and fumbled around in his dresser, "Yeah," he said pulling one out.

Brooke laid on the bed and looked up at Nathan, "Are you ready for this Nathan?" She asked.

"Yeah," Nathan said with a smile. He took off his shirt and got on top of Brooke, "Don't worry Brooke, everything's going to be okay," he whispered in her ear.

Brooke took off her shirt and smiled at Nathan, "I know Nathan," she whispered back, "I love you."

"I love you too," he said genuinely and began passionately kissing her.

As they kissed Nathan unsnapped Brooke's bra and got his first look at her boobs, he had to admit they were nice, and Brooke was definitely an amazing kisser.

As Brooke's bra went on the floor she unsnapped Nathan's pants and pulled his boxers down for him. She had seen people having sex in so many movies that she knew that whole routine. Brooke smiled as the boxers came off, and sneaked a little peek at Nathan Jr., and it was as nice as a dick could get, she had never seen one before. Brooke thought Nathan was also amazing kisser even though they both knew that he didn't have a lot of practice.

Nathan put the condom on and smiled at Brooke once again, "Are you sure you're ready?"

Brooke cleared her throat and smiled, "Of course," she said.

"Remember," he said, "I love you. We're best friends."

Brooke nodded her head, "I know. I love you too," she said.

Brooke could remember that day like it was yesterday. It was the day...she lost her virginity...to Nathan Scott.

* * *

**Present...**

Brooke walked arm in arm into school with her best friend Peyton Sawyer, "So? Are you sad about the break up?" Brooke asked as she rested her head on Peyton's shoulder.

"I guess not," Peyton said with a shrug, "I knew it was all going to happen sooner or later."

"Now you like that Lucas kid right?" Brooke asked as she licked her lips, "He's a sexy one."

Peyton laughed, "He's all yours."

"Oh come on Peyton that's no fun," Brooke said as she got her books out of her locker, "You go on a date with him first...Better idea! I'll hook you two up," she said clapping her hands.

"What's the catch?" Peyton asked, she new her brown haired friend far too well.

Brooke smiled, "If you don't like blondie then I get him," she said with a wink, "I'll see you later," she said with a sassy tone and walked away.

Brooke walked into her first period class and noticed that the only seat was near the two ass holes, Nathan Scott and Tim Smith. Brooke sighed and walked to her seat with complete confidence, some may call it bitchiness, but she called it confidence.

She sat down and sighed in annoyance as she got out her notes for the class, "Looking good today Brooke," she heard Tim say.

"Never going to happen Timmy boy," she answered back without looking up from her notes.

Tim let out a stifled laugh, "Let's leave the nicknames for the bedroom."

Brooke turned around and glared at Tim, "Or you could just use them now because you and I are never going to be in a bedroom together, nor will we be using nicknames for each other," she said with a huff.

"Feisty," Tim said winking at her.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "You're pathetic."

"Tim just shut up," Nathan said cutting Tim off from whatever he was going to say next.

Tim sighed, "Come on man, I'm trying to get some action here."

"You're not going to get it from me," Brooke said sternly.

Nathan nodded his head, "Yeah, first you have to get Brooke drunk off her ass and then sleep with her. That way she won't remember the next day," he said with a sharp tongue.

Brooke sneered at Nathan, "Jack ass."

"Bitch," he answered back quickly.

Brooke scoffed, "I guess it's easy to be a jack ass when Peyton dumps your ass for your brother," she answered back without missing a beat.

"You're nothing Brooke," Nathan said back, "God..."

Brooke laughed menacingly, "Awe did I hurt poor baby Nathan's feelings?" She said in a baby voice, "Don't dish it out if you can't take it in," she stated.

Class ended and Brooke got up from her chair and headed towards the door. As she was walking down the hall she felt someone step on the back of her shoe. She turned around and saw Nathan, "My bad," he said flatly.

"Grow up," Brooke snapped.

"Bitch."

"Cock sucker."

Brooke walked into the gym and slammed her stuff on the bleachers, "I can't stand Nathan," she exclaimed to Peyton and the rest of the squad.

Peyton laughed, "Why do you two have such a hate for each other? Didn't you two used to be best friends or something?"

"Yeah," Brooke said with a little smile, "But that was like two years ago, and now he's an ass," she said as she glared at him from across the court.

Nathan glared back and shot up a jumper, "God I hate that bitch."

"Yeah I can tell," Tim said slapping his hand on his friend's back, "What's up with you two? You two act like an old married couple that fights all the time."

"We don't act like we're married you idiot," Nathan snapped, "We just don't like each other."

Tim sighed, "Maybe you're just pissed because she's the only girl you haven't laid."

"Or maybe she's pissed because I'm the only guy she hasn't slept with," Nathan said, "She's such a slut."

"Sluts are good," Tim said rubbing his hands together and smiling.

Nathan rolled his eyes, "Whatever man," he said and then got on the baseline as Whitey had instructed.

Lucas walked into the gym and walked over to the cheerleaders, "Hey," he said respectfully, "Do you know where the locker rooms are?"

Brooke smiled at Peyton and took Lucas's hand, "I'll show you," she said winking at him. He smiled back and let her lead him down to the locker room.

Lucas looked around the locker room and sighed, "Number three," he said as Brooke looked around at the lockers.

"One...two...and three," Brooke said as she pointed to his locker, "Very nice locker."

Lucas laughed, "They all look the same."

Brooke looked around at the lockers and laughed at herself, "I guess they do," she said with a cute laugh.

"I'm definitely not looking forward to this practice," he said with a sigh.

Brooke felt bad for the kid, "I guess it does kind of suck that you're dad is the creator of Satan," she said, "Nathan Scott."

Lucas nodded and chuckled, "Yeah, I think that kid pretty much hates me."

"Don't let him get to you," Brooke said patting Lucas's shoulder, "He's all talk."

"Did you two date or something?"

Brooke smiled to herself, "No," she said shaking her head, "We used to be best friends, I guess, and well it's a small town. Everyone knows everything about everybody."

"So everyone knows about me already?" Lucas asked with disappointment in his voice.

Brooke gave him a half smile, "Sorry," she said genuinely.

"Hey!" They heard a voice shout from behind him, they turned around and saw Nathan standing there with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face, "It's your first day, and you should try and be up there for sprints instead of flirting with her."

Lucas rolled his eyes, "Whatever man."

Nathan grabbed Lucas's arms, "Watch who you're talking to."

Brooke got in between the two and glared at Nathan, "Nate get over yourself you ass hole!"

"It's okay Brooke," Lucas said as he walked in between the two and walked to the court.

Brooke watched as he left and turned towards Nathan, "Why the hell are you like this?" She sneered.

"I'm just showing him his place," Nathan said with complete cockiness in his voice.

"His place?" Brooke asked in disbelief, "He's new Nathan, and from what I've heard he's a pretty damn good basketball player. Get off his back," she exclaimed.

Nathan rolled his eyes, "He's trying so hard to be like me."

"Get over yourself," Brooke said, "Why would anybody want to be like you?"

Nathan glared at Brooke and started walking up the stairs; Brooke followed but not too close behind. They walked into the gym and Brooke looked over and saw Peyton and Lucas already laughing and smiling at each other.

"Peyton sure as hell doesn't waste her time," Nathan said sarcastically.

"Boo hoo," Brooke said sarcastically.

Nathan laughed to himself, "I guess that Lucas didn't really have a good time with you down in the locker room since he's already trying to distance himself away from you as much as possible."

"That was low Nathan," Brooke said trying to hide the hurt in her voice, "Real low."

"Don't dish it out if you can't take it in," Nathan said repeating what Brooke had said to him earlier that day.

Brooke rolled her eyes and walked away towards Lucas and Peyton, "Hey best friend, hey Lucas," she said to the both of them, "So Peyton what are we doing tonight?"

"I'm sorry Brooke," Peyton said genuinely, "Lucas and I kind of already made plans."

Brooke forced a smile and nodded her head, "Oh! It's okay; you two kids have fun tonight."

"Thanks," they both said in unison.

Brooke walked out into parking lot and tripped over her two feet and fell on her knees, "Ow," she said as she sat on the ground and looked at her scrapped knee.

"Are you okay?" Nathan asked as he reached out his hand to help her up.

"Why do you care?" Brooke asked as she got up by herself.

Nathan shrugged, "I'm just being nice," he said.

"Who are you trying to impress?" Brooke asked looking around.

Nathan put his hands up in defense, "Okay, be a bitch," he said.

"Thanks," Brooke mumbled, "I guess."

Nathan dug his hands in his pockets, "So, does Peyton really like Lucas?" He asked apprehensively.

"Oh yeah," Brooke exclaimed, she watched Nathan flinch and smiled to herself, "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering," Nathan said with a shrug, "I'll get over her."

Brooke nodded and bit her bottom lip, "Yup," she said quietly. They stood looking at each other, "Well," Brooke said ending the silence, "I'll talk to you later I guess."

"Yeah," Nathan said as he walked towards his house, "Brooke," he said as she turned around, "I'm sorry about stuff."

"Me too," Brooke said and then walked back towards her car.

Brooke walked into her first period class and sat at the same seat she had sat at the day before. She looked around the room and saw Nathan sit beside her and Tim sit behind him, "Hey babe," Tim said with a wink.

"Shut up," she said disgusted.

Tim slapped Nathan's back, "Nate, back me up here man."

"Come on Brooke, sleep with Tim. He wouldn't be the worst thing you've done," he said having to force the comment out of his mouth, but he was satisfied that he got a few laughs from it.

Brooke looked at Nathan with pain on her face, as soon as he saw the pain come onto her face he saw it go away, "Screw you Scott," she sneered.

The teacher walked into the class room and assigned them an assignment. Brooke would look over to Nathan every so often. It was their routine; they would be mean to each other and act as though they hated each other. The two would never bring up anything that had happened in the past, even though they knew that when they were together that's when the two were happiest.

**Read and Review**


	2. Two

**White Houses**

**Chapter Two**

**_Maybe I'm a little bit over my head_**

**_I come undone at the things he said_**

**_And he's so funny in his bright red shirt_**

**_We were all in love and we all got hurt_**

**_I sneak into his car's black leather seat_**

**_The smell of gasoline in the summer heat_**

**_Boy, we're going way too fast_**

**_It's all too sweet to last_**

* * *

Brooke walked into her house and groaned she heard her parents fighting in the other room. Just as she was about to escape up to her bedroom her mother called for her. "What?"

Her mom held up Brooke's report card, while her dad drank his scotch, "What the hell is this?"

"My report card," Brooke mumbled.

"Three C's and a D, Brooke?" Her mom asked as she shook her head, "That is pathetic."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Whatever," she answered back, not looking at her dad or mom.

"You know doll face," her dad said as he refreshed his drink, "You need to start trying. I mean, if cheerleading was a school subject then you'd be doing great..."

Brooke cut him off, "How would you know? You've never seen me cheer once in my life."

Her dad shook his head and rubbed his eyes, "You need to try Brooke," he said continuing where he had left off.

Brooke's mom crossed her legs and sighed, "Look at you Brooke, darling, you're a mess. You're gaining weight; you come home drunk every night."

"Gaining weight?" Brooke asked looking down at herself, "That's real nice mom."

"Brooke..." Her mom started.

Brooke stopped her, "Just save it, okay?" She said and then walked out the door. Brooke drove to Tim Smith's brother's apartment and knocked on the door.

"Yeah," he said answering the door. He looked different then Brooke had remembered, Tim's brother, Jay, has graduated two years before all of them and was an amazing basketball player and not too bad on the eyes. Brooke looked at him now and he looked like he had lost about 30 pounds, and definitely looked like a stoner.

"Jay," Brooke said as sweet as she could, "Looking good."

Jay laughed, "I'm living, aren't I?"

Brooke laughed along with him, "You're still selling right?"

He nodded, "Of course I am, especially to a pretty girl like you," he said with a wink.

"I've got five hundred dollars," Brooke said as she got out her purse.

Jay whistled, "What do you need?"

Brooke sighed, "Something that will make me happy and do better in school and cheerleading."

"I see," Jay said nodding, "Hold on," he said and then went in his apartment. A few seconds later he came out with a bottle of little white pills, "Here," he said handing them to Brooke and taking the five hundred dollars.

"And these are?"

Jay squinted, "Think of it as Prozac with caffeine," he said.

Brooke nodded her head and smiled, "Nice doing business with you Jay."

"My pleasure," he said undressing her with his eyes.

"Let's keep this our little secret," Brooke said with a seductive smile that could drive any man nuts.

Jay winked at her, "My lips are sealed," he said and then walked back into his black and dirty apartment.

Brooke got into her car and popped a pill in her mouth and drove back to her house. She got back and saw that her parents had already left, again. Brooke shook it off and walked back up to her room. She hid the bottle of pills under her bed and looked at herself in the mirror, "I hope these pills are diet pills as well," she said to herself with a little laugh. Brooke's laugh was interrupted by her cell phone, "Hello," she answered cheerfully. The pills were working all ready.

"Are you going to Tim's party tonight?" Peyton asked in her usual flat voice.

"Don't sound too excited about it," Brooke teased.

Peyton noticed her friend's cheeriness, "You're quite the little care bear today aren't you?"

Brooke laughed, maybe a little too hard, "I'm just...Happy!"

"Okay," Peyton exclaimed, "I'll pick you up?"

"Sure," Brooke said, "See you soon!"

Peyton turned off the phone and shook her head. Peyton walked into Brooke's room and saw her applying the last bit of her make up, "I think you have enough on," Peyton said as she rolled her eyes at her friend's attempt to do herself up every time they went out.

Brooke smiled, "Come on Peyt, the whole fun of being a girl is getting to put on make up and dress up in slutty clothes."

Peyton sighed, but smiled at Brooke, "Whatever you say Brooke. I'll meet you down in my car."

"You do that," Brooke said with a wink. She watched and listened as Peyton walked down the stairs. She got her knees and searched under her bed; Brooke saw the pills and smiled to herself. She brought them out from under the bed and popped on in her mouth, "Tonight's going to be a fun night," she said to herself and then ran downstairs and out the door into Peyton's car.

Brooke and Peyton walked into Tim's house and Brooke sang along to the music and swayed her hips, "Where's the beer?" Brooke asked as she made her way towards the keg.

Peyton sighed and dug her hands into her pockets and looked around the room, "Hey," she heard a voice behind her say.

"Hey," Peyton said with a little smile to Lucas, "Sorry our plans got kind of ruined for tonight."

Lucas shrugged, "It happens," he said, "I forgive you."

Peyton smiled, "Thanks," she said sincerely, "So, Lucas, do you want to go out tomorrow night after the game?"

"Depends," Lucas said catching Peyton off guard, "Are you going to ditch me?" He teased.

Peyton smiled with relief, "Of course not," she said flirting with him.

Brooke got her cup and started pouring her beer in it, she looked at Tim and winked at him, "Hey Tim," she said smoothly.

Tim looked at her in confusion, but then smiled in satisfaction, "Brooke," he said seductively, "Looking hot as ever."

"I know," Brooke said with a little smile. She got closer to Tim and kissed his cheek softly, "You want to go up to your parent's bedroom with me?"

Tim smiled, but it quickly faded, "How many drinks have you had tonight Brooke?"

"None," Brooke answered truthfully, "This is my first one and I haven't even had a sip of it yet."

"Okay," Tim said, his smile quickly coming back onto his face, "Let's go," he said as he took her hand and led her up to the bedroom.

Peyton had gotten more relaxed around Lucas and was laughing out loud at some of his comments, "So you've streaked before?" She asked.

Lucas blushed, "Yeah, it was a dare..."

"Who would think you'd be a wild boy?" Peyton asked as she bit the rim of her cup, "I guess I have to find out more about you."

"I guess you do," Lucas said in a husky voice.

Peyton looked around and saw that Brooke was nowhere in sight, "Shit," she said to herself. "I can't find Brooke," she said off Lucas's look.

Lucas sighed and looked at his watch, "I'll help you find here," he offered.

"No, it's okay," Peyton said, "If you need to be somewhere then you can go, I'll talk to you tomorrow after the game," she said with a smile.

Lucas smiled back and kissed her softly on the cheek, "See you later."

Peyton walked around the living room and weaved through the many dancing kids. She looked around and saw Nathan leaning against the wall, "Nathan," she said, "Have you seen Brooke anywhere?"

Nathan shook his head and took a sip of his beer, "No."

Peyton rolled her eyes, "Could you help me find her or something?"

"No," Nathan answered.

Peyton was about to say something but was cut off by Brooke wrapping her arms around Peyton's neck, "Hey bud," Brooke said with a crooked smile.

"Are you drunk?" Peyton asked as she held her friend up.

Brooke shrugged, "I don't know," she said and then laughed. Brooke fell to the floor and laughed again at herself.

Peyton groaned, "Brooke please get up."

"Okay mommy," Brooke said laughing again and getting up. She looked over at Nathan and stuck out her tongue at him, "You're mean!"

Nathan rolled his eyes, "Go home Brooke."

Brooke pretended to be offended and gasped, "Why Nathan Scott! You're being quite the ass today."

Nathan looked at Peyton, "Take her home," he demanded.

Peyton helped Brooke get up the stairs of her house and set Brooke down in her bed, "What's up with you tonight Brooke?" Peyton asked.

Brooke grabbed her head, "Nothing," she said, "Just...nothing."

"It seems like something," Peyton pointed out, "You're not acting like yourself."

"You don't know who the hell I am," Brooke snapped back.

Peyton sighed and gave up, "I'll see you tomorrow at school Brooke."

"Whatever." Brooke said and then turned over and fell instantly asleep.

Brooke woke up and got ready, she reached under her bed and took a pill and then put them in her purse. She walked into school and got into her locker. She saw Tim coming towards her smiling; Brooke turned away and ignored him.

"Brooke," he said trying to act as suave as he could.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "What?" She asked in annoyance.

Tim laughed and stroked Brooke's cheek, "You can't pretend that you don't remember what we did last night."

"Oh I remember," Brooke stated, "I'm just trying to forget," she said coldly and walked past Tim.

Peyton walked alongside Brooke and sighed, "Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah," Brooke said with a shrug, "I'm feeling great."

Peyton smiled, "I'm glad."

Brooke nodded, "Yeah me too," she said with a fake smile, "See you later," she said with a wink. She walked into the restroom and saw that she was the only one in there. Brooke opened her purse and popped another pill in her mouth.

Nathan walked towards the locker room and saw his dad coming towards him. Nathan groaned, "Dad, I already know what you're going to say."

Dan crossed his arms, "Nathan this is a very important game."

"I know."

"Scout's are watching," Dan pointed out.

"I know."

Dan sighed, "Nathan...Just, don't let Lucas steal the spotlight away from you. You have a lot going for you."

Nathan shook his head and looked down at the ground, "Yeah I know. I'm you're son so I sure as hell have a lot going for me," he said sarcastically and walked inside the locker room.

"Go Ravens!" Brooke cheered as the game started, "Give me an R," she screamed, "Give me an A! Give me a V! Give me an E! Give me an N! Give me an S!" She screamed along with the other cheerleaders, "What's that spell? Ravens!" Brooke threw up her hands and shook her pom-poms and screamed loud.

Peyton laughed at Brooke, "You're in the mood to cheer aren't you?"

Brooke nodded vigorously and smiled, "Tonight is my night," she exclaimed with a smile plastered on her face. She saw that Tim had been fouled and she went up to do a cheer for foul shots. Brooke screamed and did a back handspring, she jumped up from her back handspring and the room started spinning. The next thing she knew Brooke was in a hospital bed with Peyton standing over her crying.

"Nurse," she heard Peyton say, "She's awake."

The nurse walked over and took Brooke's blood pressure, "Sweetie, you passed out during one of your cheers."

Brooke nodded and looked around the room and saw Peyton and her parents standing around her, "Yeah," she said to herself.

"Were you taking any drugs?" The nurse asked.

Brooke's mom stepped in, "If she were taking drugs she would have told us, she's our daughter for Christ's sake!"

A single tear rolled down Brooke's face and she sighed, "I want to go home," she said, her voice raspy and soft.

Peyton held onto her hand and smiled, "You'll be out soon," she whispered, "Don't ever scare me like that again," she sobbed.

"I won't," Brooke said as more tears came down her face, "I'm so sorry Peyton."

"Shh," Peyton said comforting Brooke, "Don't apologize you didn't do anything wrong."

Brooke sighed as her lip quivered, "Yes I did Peyt," she whispered.

Brooke walked into her house, her parents close behind her, "I can't believe this Brooke," her dad exclaimed, "You collapsed.

"I'm fine," Brooke lied.

Brooke's mom crossed her arms, "Your dad and I are going up to bed, but we'll be leaving tomorrow morning."

"I was in the god damn hospital!" Brooke exclaimed.

Brooke's mom sighed, "I'm sorry Brooke, it's important."

"It always is," Brooke said as she swallowed the lump in her throat. Brooke went up to her room and listened for her parents to close their door. She walked quietly out the front door and drove to her best friend's house. Not Peyton, but Nathan. She felt like it was a good time to be cuddled in his big arms again.

Brooke walked into the house and walked into Nathan's room and saw him sitting on his bed, just the way she had seen him two years ago, "Nathan," she said as her voice cracked.

He turned around, "I was just going to call you," he said. His voice was different it was filled with sincerity and concern.

"I'm sorry I showed up like this," Brooke said putting her hands in her back pockets.

"It's okay," Nathan said as he looked around his room, "My parents aren't home."

Brooke sighed and wiped the tear that came down her already tear stained cheek, "Can I stay here for the night?" She asked apprehensively.

Nathan nodded his head and got into his bed, "Of course," he said softly.

Brooke took off her shoes and crawled into the bed that she had crawled into so many nights before, "Thank you," she whispered as she curled into a ball.

"You're welcome," Nathan said as he put his arm around her, "Are you okay Brooke?"

Brooke nodded and sobbed quietly, "Just hold me," she said, and he did as he was told.

Nathan rubbed Brooke's arm and sighed, "I'm here for you Brooke."

"Do you remember everything we had Nathan?" Brooke asked.

"I remember..."

**Read and Review**


	3. Three

**White Houses**

**Chapter Three**

_**It's alright**_

_**And I put myself in his hands**_

_**But I hold on to your secrets in white houses**_

_**Love or something ignites in my veins**_

_**And I pray it never fades in white houses**_

* * *

Brooke flopped down on her bed and sighed. She had left Nathan's before he had woken up; Brooke looked down at him before she left. The scene looked so familiar to Brooke, she remembered back when they were 15 and she would watch Nathan sleep. He would then wake up and smile up at Brooke; she loved his smile. Brooke smiled to herself as she thought about Nathan and all the memories they had shared together. 'Get a hold of yourself,' Brooke thought as she felt her eyes swell with tears. Her thoughts were stalled by Peyton jumping on her bed.

"Where were you last night?" Peyton asked as she put her hand on Brooke's forehead.

"Nathan's," Brooke mumbled, "Nothing happened I just slept over and left before he woke up," she said off Peyton's look.

Peyton smiled, "That was really sweet of him."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "It was only a one time thing. Besides, last night will never ever be mentioned again."

"Come on Brooke, he let you stay over night," Peyton pointed out.

"Wow," Brooke exclaimed sarcastically.

"Why do you two act like you hate each other?" Peyton asked as she ran her fingers through her curly hair.

Brooke sat up in her bed, "Because we do."

Peyton stood up and crossed her arms, "You and Nathan are hiding something," she stated and then walked out of the bedroom.

"You have no idea," Brooke said quietly to herself after Peyton had left her room.

Nathan woke up and looked to the other side of his bed; it was empty. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. When he was with her he remembered everything they had shared. Nathan knew that he had hurt Brooke and he didn't want to hurt her again. Nathan remembered how he had told Brooke that he loved, he sure as hell did, but they went their separate ways after the one night. Nathan shook his head and got into the shower, he didn't even want to think about that night, and the following morning.

Brooke cried softly on her bed as she listened to her music and rocked back and forth. She used to rock herself to sleep when she was younger. Brooke was scared when she went to Nathan's; she hadn't been there since what seemed like forever. She felt safe when he wrapped his strong arm around her. All she wanted was to be held by him, and to feel like they were both just two 15 year olds that needed each other to survive. The truth was that they pretended like they didn't need each other, but Brooke needed Nathan and Nathan needed Brooke.

_And for the million hours that we were_

_Well I'll smile and remember it all_

Brooke listened to the lyrics and smiled. She loved Nathan, she told him so herself. They had shared something so special with each other, and it hurt Brooke that she had to pretend like it never happened.

_Then I'll turn and go_

_While your story's completed_

The hardest thing for Brooke was having to see him walk down the halls with other girls and whisper sweet nothings into their ears and make them laugh. Brooke became friends with Nathan so easily because they had the same personalities. They would laugh for hours when one of them told a joke or told a funny story. All of Nathan's friends told him that he should go out with Brooke, and all of Brooke's friends told her that she should go out with Nathan, but they always remained friends. They liked the way things were.

_Mine, it's a long way from done_

Brooke's lip quivered and tears streamed down her face. She didn't know why she was letting Nathan Scott get to her like he was. They were both liars. They denied that they were ever friends or even lovers, if you would call them that. 'Love,' Brooke thought to herself, 'It's such a strong word.' Brooke never got the chance to tell Nathan that she wanted to be with him forever, she never had the guts.

_Well I'm on a champagne high_

_Where will I be when I stop wonderin' why?_

She looked around her empty room and looked at all the pictures of her and Peyton. Brooke had met Peyton about a year after Nathan and Brooke had sex. Peyton walked into the picture with her curly blonde hair and beautiful eyes. Brooke knew that she and Peyton were going to be best friends. Brooke watched as Nathan and Peyton smiled at each other and held on to each other, and then a week later they were dating. Brooke had to admit that she was jealous. She was jealous at the fact that Nathan told Peyton that he loved her on the second date, but it took him a year to tell Brooke that he loved her. Brooke was jealous because the morning after she and Nathan had slept together he ignored Brooke for a long time. Brooke got angry, there were fights, and they stopped talking and stopped being friends.

_On a champagne high_

_High_

Peyton walked on Lucas's door, she looked through the window and saw him at his computer with headphones on. She smiled to herself and let herself in. Peyton walked up behind Lucas and wrapped her arms around him.

Lucas turned around and took off his headphones, "I was just thinking about you," he said in a sweet voice.

"What a coincidence," Peyton said kissing his cheek, "I was thinking about you too."

Lucas handed Peyton a CD, "I made this for you."

Peyton looked at the CD, "Thank you," she said sincerely, "It's about time somebody around here listens to the same type of music I do."

Lucas chuckled, "Aren't you glad I came around?"

"You have no idea," Peyton said. Lucas smiled, "So, are you coming to the annual bonfire tonight?" Peyton asked.

Lucas turned back to his computer and shook his head, "I don't think so. I don't want to give Dan and Nathan the pleasure of seeing me there."

Peyton sighed and rubbed Lucas's back, "Who cares what they think?"

"Everyone," Lucas stated.

"I don't."

Brooke walked down to the bonfire with Theresa clung to her arm, "Theresa tonight is going to be awesome," Brooke said in her cheery voice as usual.

Theresa giggled, "I want to get laid tonight Brooke you don't know how long it's been."

"A week isn't that long Theresa," Brooke teased.

"Shut up," Theresa laughed, "Where's Peyton?"

Brooke looked around and shrugged, "Probably with that Lucas kid."

"He's hot," Theresa said winking.

Brooke nodded, "Definitely."

Theresa sighed, "Don't you usually of dibs on the new kids?"

"Well," Brooke said with a shrug, "Peyton really likes him, so she can have him."

"True," Theresa said as she waved to a group of freshman causing them to all high five each other and whistle, "What about Tim?"

Brooke rolled her eyes, "What about him?"

"You two got pretty close at the party the other night," Theresa hinted.

Brooke scoffed, "That was practice, T."

"Practice?" Theresa questioned.

"Yes," Brooke answered, "You use some guys for the sex, and you use some guys for the practice."

Theresa laughed, "We're such sluts."

Brooke nodded and chuckled, "Proud of it."

"What about love?" Theresa asked as she threw one of her Raven notebooks in the fire.

Brooke made eye contact with Nathan, and he looked away, "There's no such thing," Brooke answered flatly and walked away.

Peyton held Lucas's hand and he smiled down at her, "Don't worry," she whispered into his ear, "You'll be okay."

"I know," Lucas said nodding, "I'm with you."

Brooke walked up to the two of them and put another one of her fake smiles on that she had mastered, "Hey you two," she said sweetly, "I didn't know you two would be coming."

"Hey Brooke," Lucas said smiling at her.

Brooke smiled back, "How are you doing?"

Lucas looked at Peyton and her eyes sparkled, "Perfect," he answered.

Peyton blushed and looked towards Brooke, "Who'd you come with?"

"Theresa offered me a ride," Brooke said putting her hands in the back pockets of her jeans, "I don't see why a bunch of kids want to watch stuff burn, but hey what else is there to do in Tree Hill?"

Peyton and Lucas laughed, "True," she said.

Nathan and Tim walked up to the three, "I'm surprised you showed your face around here Pucas," Tim sneered.

"It's Lucas," Peyton corrected him with a glare.

Tim laughed, "Awe," he cooed sarcastically, "Are you two dating? How cute," he said and then laughed at his own joke.

Brooke groaned, "Give it up Tim."

Nathan looked at Lucas, "Man, what are you doing here?"

"I'm on the team," Lucas shot back; "I can be here if I want."

"Aren't you embarrassed?" Nathan asked coldly.

Lucas shook his head, "No, are you?" He asked as he nodded over towards their dad who was showing everyone Nathan's pictures from basketball.

Nathan's fist tightened, "At least I have a dad."

"I guess you're right," Lucas said with a shrug as he put his arm around Peyton, "But he's too busy living off your success to even realize you," he said and then walked away.

Brooke stood beside Nathan and watched the pain and anger in his face start to surface; she rested her hand on his shoulder, "What happened to you?" She asked softly.

Nathan looked down at her in confusion, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You've changed," Brooke stated, keeping as calm as she could, "You have no reason to hate Lucas, you're just so pissed at you're dad that you let you're anger out on Lucas."

"This has nothing to do with my dad," Nathan said defensively.

Brooke shook her head and sighed, "Nathan it always has something to do with your dad. I know how hard he is on you."

"How would you know?" Nathan asked, starting to get mad.

"Because we were best friends," Brooke said getting louder, "I know you remember that."

Nathan looked at the fire and sighed, "I do."

Brooke closed her eyes trying to stop the tears that were beginning in her eyes, "You can't forget everything we went through Nathan."

"I'm not trying to."

"We can't pretend like that thing never happened," Brooke started to say.

Nathan put his hands up, "Not now Brooke."

Brooke bit her bottom lip, "Then when?"

"Why do we have to talk about this?" Nathan questioned.

"Because it happened, and I can't just forget about the first guy I've ever loved," Brooke exclaimed.

Nathan sighed and crossed his arms, "Brooke, I can't do this, not now, not ever."

Brooke's lip quivered, "I'm trying to make some god damn closure here. You're not making this very easy."

"Things between us are never going to be easy," Nathan stated, trying to put realization into the situation.

"We were best friends," Brooke said looking down at the ground, "We slept together. You were my first and I was yours."

Nathan looked at Brooke, "The past is the past."

Brooke scoffed, "How can you be like this?"

"Nathan?" Brooke heard a sweet voice behind her say. She turned around and saw a petite brunette standing there with her weight shifted to one side. Brooke recognized the girl from around school, but she wasn't in her social group.

Brooke looked back at Nathan, "Hey Haley," he said with a smile on his face. Brooke knew that smile, and sadly the smile wasn't intended for her.

Brooke looked at Nathan and then back at Haley. She mumbled something about having to get a drink and left the two standing there talking. She walked back towards Theresa's car and leaned against it and cried. Brooke felt someone's hand on her shoulder and she turned and saw Lucas.

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked with sincerity in his voice.

Brooke bit her lip and shook her head, "No," she sobbed and fell into Lucas's arms.

Haley laughed at a joke of Nathan's and he smiled at her. He looked around and looked towards the parking lot. He saw Brooke in the arms of Lucas, anger and annoyance ran through his veins as he watched the scene. Nathan looked back down at Haley and forced a smile on his face, but couldn't get Brooke out of his head.

**Read and Review**

_Italicized Lyrics: "Champagne High" Sister Hazel (Best song ever!!)_

**(A/N: Haley and Lucas are not best friends in my story. That would make the storyline too complicated.)**


	4. Four

**White Houses**

**Chapter Four**

**_Maybe you were all faster than me_**

**_We gave each other up so easily_**

**_These silly little wounds will never mend_**

**_I feel so far from where I've been_**

**_So I go, and I will not be back here again_**

**_I'm gone as the day is fading on white houses_**

Brooke pulled away from Lucas's embrace and smiled up at him, "Thank you," she said softly as she wiped a tear away.

"Don't let him get to you Brooke," Lucas stated, "He's not worth it."

Brooke shook her head softly, "That's the problem. He is."

"I wish I could stand here and tell you that everything's okay," Lucas began.

"Then you'd be lying," Brooke said sadly, "I'm finally understanding for once in my life that reality's a bitch and that when things are over then they're over, and there is nothing I can do about it."

Lucas sighed and dug his hands in his jean jacket, "I know that you and I don't know each other that well, but you seem like a great girl, and Peyton's told me a lot about you. If Nathan makes you this upset and this angry then he's one hell of a jackass," he explained.

"Thanks Lucas," Brooke said with a stifled laugh and then walked away.

Peyton walked up to Lucas and kissed him softly on the cheek, "That was really sweet of you," she said.

"It's the truth," Lucas said as he wrapped his arms tighter around Peyton.

"She loved him," Peyton stated.

Lucas nodded, "And I think he loved her."

Brooke walked along the small lake and looked at the half moon and the stars that were glowing in the sky. She had always loved looking up at the stars and moon, she wanted to be able to fly away and live on the moon. Brooke laughed at herself for thinking such dumb things as a kid, but she had an active imagination. The couch was her limousine, her bed was a spaceship, and her backyard was her dance floor. She could make her life seem so perfect when actually it was hell.

It was hell until she met Nathan. She remembered walking down to the park and seeing him shooting around. Brooke thought he was definitely cute, and walked over and watched him shoot. The first thing she noticed was his cockiness, and she loved that. They talked for what seemed like hours until the sun was starting to go down. They said their goodbyes and then a couple days later they were starting to hang out on a regular basis.

She missed those days. Brooke missed having Nathan there to hold her and comfort her when she was lonely or sad. He knew just the right things to say to her when she was sad. Nathan could make Brooke laugh even if she was in the worst mood ever at the time. He always brought a smile to her face and he would hold her for as long as she needed to be held. Nathan was just a great guy, and Brooke loved him more than anything in the world. Nathan was her family, her only family and she couldn't have been more pleased.

Brooke sat down and took a deep breath. All she ever wanted was to be loved and for someone to care about her. Her parents didn't care and up until Peyton and Nathan she never had any friends that were true. Brooke could have never run to Theresa's house at 2:30 in the morning, but she could do that with Nathan. He would always open his door willingly and hug her and made sure she was okay before he himself went asleep.

"Hey," she heard Nathan say as he walked towards the bench she was sitting on, "Is this seat taken?"

Brooke looked straight ahead, "Yes," she answered coldly.

Nathan sat down anyways and looked out towards the lake, "It's beautiful."

"It is," Brooke agreed.

"You were right Brooke," Nathan said his voice cocky free, "I can't forget about what we had."

Brooke looked at Nathan, "No, you can't."

Nathan cleared his throat, "I know that I completely screwed you over," he explained, "I was scared."

"Scared of what?" Brooke asked with frustration in her voice.

Nathan sighed, "I was scared because I was 15 years old and I was in love with my best friend."

Brooke's eyes got wide, "I loved you Nathan. You knew that, we told each other that we loved each other before we did anything," she said.

"I never meant to hurt you," Nathan said sincerely.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "But yet you did."

"Well, if it makes you any happier I was definitely pissed when you were hugging Lucas," Nathan admitted.

Brooke chuckled, "Good."

"Are things ever going to be the same between us?" Nathan asked.

Brooke shrugged, "Time will tell."

Nathan turned back, "It looks like the fire is dying down," he said as he got up from the bench.

Brooke stood up, "Do me a favor Nathan," she began, "Leave Lucas alone."

Nathan looked at her in confusion, "Why?"

"Because he's my friend and Peyton really likes him," Brooke explained.

Nathan walked alongside Brooke and let out a deep breath, "Fine, whatever."

Brooke smiled, "Thanks."

"You know," Nathan said changing the subject, "You really scared the one night when you collapsed."

"Why?"

Nathan looked at her with all seriousness, "I thought you might have died."

Brooke gave Nathan a crooked smile, "I'm sorry I scared you."

"I bet," Nathan said with a laugh.

Brooke stood in front of Nathan and patted him on the shoulder, "I'll see you around Nathan," she said and then walked towards Theresa's car.

Brooke and Peyton walked into school and Brooke told Peyton what had happened at the bonfire, "I knew you two couldn't hate each other for long," Peyton teased.

"It was just so nice of him," Brooke said, "It wasn't like him at all."

Peyton shrugged, "Maybe he's changing."

"For me?" Brooke asked in disbelief.

"You guys were best friends right?" Brooke nodded, "Well, then of course he's going to change for someone that knows some much about him," Peyton explained.

"Maybe," Brooke said as she walked towards her first period room, "I'll talk to you later Peyt."

Peyton smiled at her friend, "He cares about you Brooke," she said and then walked the opposite direction.

Brooke walked into the class room and saw Nathan sitting by a bunch of girls flirting like crazy. Brooke swallowed the lump that was creeping up in her throat and sat down at her usual seat. Class went by slow and the teacher had given up hope when he had to keep asking Nathan and his groupies to quiet down.

When the bell finally rang Brooke stormed out of the class room not caring who she ran into or who she pissed off. She went into the girls' bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror, "Jesus Brooke," she said out loud to herself. She walked out of the bathroom and forced a small smile on her face; she noticed that the only time she was really smiling was when she was with Nathan.

Brooke walked into the gym and walked over towards Peyton and Theresa, "Hey girls," she said as cheery as possible.

Theresa started jumping up and down, "Oh my god! Guess what?"

Brooke noticed that Peyton started walking away, but she brushed it off and focused her attention on the jumpy Theresa, "What Theresa?"

Theresa's smile had gotten ten times bigger, which annoyed Brooke. "Nathan asked me to go to Tim's party with him tonight!" She exclaimed.

Brooke didn't know whether to cry or get pissed, "Oh," was all she had to say.

"Oh?" Theresa questioned, "This is the best thing ever!"

Brooke nodded her head and let out a fake laugh, "I'm happy for you T, you're dream is finally coming true."

Brooke watched as Theresa looked at Nathan and waved to him, he smiled back at her and then looked at Brooke. Brooke crossed her arms and gave him an "I-Can't-Believe-You" look. Nathan turned away and put a jump shot and missed.

Brooke walked into the house with Lucas and Peyton, "People are going think we're going to have a threesome," Brooke said with a chuckle.

Peyton laughed, "Lucky us."

Brooke smiled, "Well I'm single so I'm going to go mingle. I'll talk to you lame lovebirds later," she teased.

Lucas watched as Brooke got out of ear shot, "I heard Nathan's bringing Theresa with him tonight."

"You heard about that too?"

"Yeah," Lucas said with a nod, "He was talking about it in the locker room."

"Please tell me you don't talk about me in the locker room," Peyton said disgusted.

Lucas laughed, "Of course not."

"Good," Peyton said. "I can't believe Nathan has the balls to be all sweet to Brooke and then bring dumb Theresa to this party."

Lucas shrugged, "He's an ass."

"I agree," Peyton said as she looked around the room.

Brooke mingled through the people and saw Theresa and Nathan all over each other. She rolled her eyes and walked past them. Theresa grabbed her by the arm and smiled at her, "Brooke!" She exclaimed.

"Theresa let go," Brooke said sternly.

Theresa laughed, "Don't be a bitch tonight Brooke because you don't have a date."

Brooke got up in Theresa's face, "If you're smart then you'll shut the hell up right now," she threatened.

Theresa looked at Nathan, "This is a perfect example of some slutty girl whose parents hate her," she said laughing at her own joke. Nathan saw the pain and anger in Brooke's eyes.

"Stop it Theresa," Nathan said trying to stop her.

Theresa scoffed, "It's fun!"

Brooke nailed Theresa in the face causing her to fall backwards onto the ground. A group of people circled the two and yelled, "You bitch," Brooke screamed as she got on top of Theresa and started pulling her hair and bitch slapping her.

Nathan picked Brooke up off of Theresa and carried her outside. He was followed by Peyton and Lucas who had seen half of the fight. Nathan set Brooke outside on the swing in his backyard, "Calm down Brooke," he said trying to stay calm her.

"I hate that slut," Brooke exclaimed as she help onto the swing.

Nathan kneeled down in front of Brooke and cupped her face with his hands, "Look at me Brooke. Theresa was being a bitch, don't let it phase you."

Brooke nodded, "Okay," she said still trying to calm down.

Peyton and Lucas watched the scene in front of them and walked back into the party so that they didn't disturb the two.

Nathan laughed, "You're quite the fighter."

"Thanks," Brooke said as she smiled. There he was putting a smile on Brooke's face just like he always did.

"Are you okay?"

Brooke nodded, "Yeah," she said softly, "Thanks for sticking up for me."

"What are friends for?" He said with a smirk.

Brooke sighed, "Why did you bring her tonight?"

"Because I'm a dumb ass," Nathan said, "I'm sorry," he said genuinely.

Brooke gave Nathan a crooked smile and rested her hand on the top of his head, "Let's try this friendship thing one more time."

Nathan nodded, "Friends that sounds good."

"Since we're friends now, can I sleep over?" Brooke asked.

Nathan laughed, "Sure."

Brooke hugged Nathan, "I'm so glad to have you back," she mumbled into his shoulder.

"What was that mumbly?" He teased.

Brooke broke the hug and smiled, "I said, I'm so glad to have you back."

Nathan grinned and grabbed Brooke's hand, "I'm done partying," he said looking towards the house, "Let's go home."

"Home," Brooke repeated, "I haven't been there in a while."

Nathan laughed and put his arm around Brooke, "Come on dork."

"Shut up nerd!" Brooke exclaimed as she slapped him playfully.

Brooke and Nathan walked into his room and Brooke jumped onto his bed, "Comfy," she said.

"Yeah," Nathan said as he took off his shirt and changed it.

Brooke looked down at her own clothes, "I need some clothes." Nathan threw her a pair of boxers and a t shirt, "I'm not wearing a pair of your dirty boxers," she said holding the boxers far away from her.

Nathan rolled his eyes, "They're new, so I haven't even worn them yet," he explained.

"Well if you put it that way," Brooke said as she took off her clothes and exchanged them for Nathan's boxers and shirt, "Now I'm tired."

Nathan got into his bed and pulled the covers up for Brooke, "I haven't had a snuggle buddy for a while."

Brooke smiled as she got into the warm bed, "Me neither," she said as she faced him, "Maybe this whole friendship thing will work out."

"It will," Nathan said confidently.

Brooke turned her back to Nathan and snuggled against his chest. They laid there quietly for awhile. Brooke sighed, "Do you still love me Nathan?" She asked quietly and apprehensively.

She felt Nathan's arm wrap tighter around her, "Yeah," he whispered into her ear.

**Read and Review**

**A/N- Sorry if I'm taking so long to hook Brooke and Nathan up, but I want them to realize how good of friends they were. I'm trying to think of some future conflicts between the two, but right now I don't have any ideas. If you guys want to see them fight about something or whatever just review my story and tell you're ideas and I'll use them. Thanks!**


	5. Five

**White Houses**

**Chapter Five**

**_Crashed on the floor when I moved in_**

**_This little bunk alone with some strange new friends_**

**_Stay up too late, and I'm too thin_**

**_We promise each other it's till the end_**

**_Now we're spinning empty bottles_**

**_It's the five of us_**

**_With pretty eyed boys girls die to trust_**

**_I can't resist the day_**

**_No, I can't resist the day_**

* * *

Brooke woke up and felt Nathan's arms still wrapped around her and his warm breath against the back of her neck. If someone were to walk in at that second they would've thought that she and Nathan had just done something, but they didn't let things get out of control. Brooke wanted to kiss him so bad after he told her that he still loved her, but she knew that the love was only the friendship kind, not the romantic kind. Brooke heard a beep and grabbed Nathan's cell phone and opened it. She saw that there was a new text message, knowing that she and Nathan were now good friends she read the text:

**N- I HAD A GREAT TIME THE OTHER NIGHT! I HOPE WE CAN GO OUT ON ANOTHER DATE SOON! LOVE, HALEY.**

Brooke whipped the cell phone shut and laid back down. She wasn't the type of girl to get insanely jealous, but when it had to deal with Nathan she could become the most jealous person in the world. Brooke sat and stared up at the ceiling for awhile until Nathan finally woke up. He yawned then stretched and looked at Brooke and smiled.

"Morning," he said with a husky voice.

Brooke rubbed her eyes, "Morning," she answered back, "You have a text message."

Nathan looked at his cell phone and read the text message, "Did you read it?"

"Yes," Brooke answered quickly, "I didn't know you two were dating."

"We're not," Nathan said as he deleted the message and set his cell phone down.

Brooke let out a dry laugh, "Are you going to go out on another date with her?"

"Does it really bother you that much?" Nathan asked.

Brooke shrugged, "You told me that you still loved me..." She began.

"I do," Nathan stated, "As a friend."

"Oh," Brooke said as she looked down at her hands, "Then it doesn't bother me."

Nathan hugged her tightly, "I don't want there to be jealousy between us."

"There's not," Brooke lied, "I'm fine with you going out with Haley."

Nathan smiled at Brooke and rubbed her head, "I'm going to get a shower," he said and then got up and left the room.

Brooke sighed, "Now only if I can find myself a boyfriend," she said to herself.

Peyton opened her eyes slowly and looked around the unfamiliar room. She sat up quickly, hoping to God that she wasn't in some stranger's house. Peyton caught her breath when she looked over and saw Lucas burning a CD on his computer. He turned around and smiled at Peyton, "Hey you," he said sweetly.

Peyton smiled back, "I thought I was in some stranger's house for a second."

"Relax," Lucas said with a chuckle, "You're just in my room."

Peyton got out of the bed and walked over to Lucas, "Did you have a good time last night?" She whispered seductively into his ear.

"Yeah," Lucas said, "The food was great at the party," he teased.

"Hey," she exclaimed playfully, "You know what I mean."

Lucas smiled, "Of course I had a good time with you last night," he said genuinely.

"Yeah, me too," Peyton said as she sat down on his bed, "Who are you making a CD for?"

"You," Lucas asked as he walked over towards her.

Peyton cooed, "You're such a sweet guy."

Lucas rubbed Peyton's shoulders and kissed her lips softly, "How do you think things went between Nathan and Brooke?"

Peyton sighed, "I'm sure she'll be calling me sooner or later to tell me the ordeal," she joked.

Lucas laughed, "You're lucky. You're best friend has all the gossip in Tree Hill."

"And I get to hear all about it," she said with a chuckle.

Lucas put his arm around Peyton and they lay on his bed together, "What should we do tonight?" He asked.

Peyton shrugged and rubbed her hand along Lucas's chest, "I guess we could just stay here together in each other's arms and never move."

"That sounds like a plan," Lucas said as he closed his eyes and snuggled closer to Peyton.

Brooke walked back into Nathan's backyard and saw by the pool. She remembered how when she and Nathan were younger they would always swim at night and Nathan would pretend to drowned and Brooke would have to save him. Brooke wanted to be a lifeguard, granted, she had seen Baywatch one too many time. Brooke looked at the beautiful calm water and drank her water.

Nathan came out and sat on the chair beside her, "You never did accomplish you're dream," he said.

Brooke looked at him confused, "What?"

"You never were a lifeguard," he said with a smirk.

Brooke smiled, "I didn't think you'd remember."

"Of course I did," Nathan said as he leaned forward in the chair.

Brooke took another sip of her water and looked at her watch, "What time are you going out with Haley?"

Nathan sighed, "I decided that I'm going to let you take me out tonight."

Brooke smiled mischievously, "Oh really?"

"I don't like that smile Davis," Nathan said.

"Come on," Brooke said as she took Nathan's hand and led him to his car.

Brooke led Nathan into her favorite bar and ordered something and walked towards the pool table.

Nathan smiled, "What are you up to Brooke?"

"Nothing," Brooke said innocently, "I just want to take my best friend out for an exciting evening."

Nathan raised one eyebrow, "I'm not sure I trust you," he joked.

Brooke laughed, "Come on!" She squealed, "Let's play some pool."

Brooke racked up and handed Nathan a pool stick, "Are you any good?" Nathan asked as he shot first.

"Yup," she said confidently as she eyed her shot and got one of her balls in the corner pocket, "Are you?"

Nathan took his turn and completely sucked. He laughed nervously, "I haven't played in a while."

"I'm sure," Brooke said with a roll of her eyes.

Nathan and Brooke played for a while and Nathan started to get better. Their beers came and the both of them started to get a little bit more comfortable. Brooke won and jumped up and down in victory, "You suck Scott!"

"Shut up," Nathan said with a smirk on his face, "I let you win 'cause you're a girl."

Brooke laughed, "You're such a bull shitter!"

Nathan sighed, "Okay, I suck."

"It's okay," Brooke said as she gave him a hug, "You just have to buy me a drink."

"Okay," Nathan said and then ordered a beer for Brooke. They say down at a table near the pool tables and waited for their drinks, "How's life been?" He asked.

Brooke shrugged, "Let's just say I'm a whole lot happier when I'm not around my parents."

Nathan nodded his head in agreement, "Me too," he said and then grabbed Brooke's hands, "I'm sorry about everything Brooke."

"We shouldn't talk about this now," Brooke stated, "Especially since we're both kind of drunk."

Nathan held onto Brooke's hands tighter, "Brooke," he said ignoring her request, "I want you to know that the night we slept together was the best night of my life," he slurred.

Brooke rolled her eyes, but smiled, "Please you're making me blush."

Nathan laughed, "I just want you to know that hurting you was the biggest mistake of my life."

"It's okay," Brooke said softly as her beer came.

Nathan smiled at Brooke genuinely, "I'm glad we got that out of the way."

"Me too," Brooke agreed, "I'm glad we can be friends again."

Nathan nodded and grabbed Brooke's hand, "Let's go home," he said as they made their way out the door.

Nathan pulled into Brooke's driveway and turned to look at her, "Are you sure you're okay her by yourself?" He asked.

"Yeah," Brooke said, smiling at his concern. "Do you want me to call you tomorrow or something?" She asked nervously.

Nathan smirked, "Yeah, and if you need anything tonight just come over," he said genuinely, "My bed will always be open for my best friend."

"Do you mean that Nathan?" Brooke asked, "I'm afraid that tonight will just be forgotten kind of like the night that we first had sex was forgotten."

Nathan shook his head vigorously, "I don't want things to end up like that, but..."

"Uh oh there's a but," Brooke said.

Nathan sighed, "You and I are legends at Tree Hill. I mean, what are people going to think if we spend all of our time together?"

Brooke didn't know if it was the real Nathan talking or the drunken Nathan talking. Brooke hid the pain and took a deep breath, "You're right. We're still friends though right?" She asked.

"Yeah," Nathan said.

Brooke bit her bottom lip, "Okay," she said, "I'll talk to you tomorrow then," she said and then got out of his car and walked into her house.

"It was so great, we came back from the party and went to his room and it was so romantic. He is amazing in bed, Brooke let me tell you," Peyton said as she explained her night to Brooke.

Brooke tried to listen, but she couldn't take her eyes off Nathan and Haley who were standing near the entrance of the door. Nathan would say something and Haley would laugh and lean into him. Nathan would then put his hand on her chin or on her hip. Haley would twirl her brown hair in her fingers and Nathan would smile.

"Brooke," Peyton yelled, "Brooke! Are you listening?" Peyton said as she waved her hand in front of Brooke's face.

Brooke looked at Peyton and smiled apologetically, "Sort of," she said, "Sorry, I was listening. You and Lucas had sex and it was amazing," Brooke repeated.

Peyton sighed, "Are you in love with him or something?"

Brooke rolled her eyes, "No," she said.

"Right," Peyton said sarcastically, "Didn't you two go out last night?"

"Yeah, but we went as friends," Brooke stated.

Peyton smiled, "Just friends?"

"Just friends."

Peyton put her arm around her best friend, "You're not jealous are you?" She asked, even though she knew what a jealous person Brooke could be.

"No," Brooke said unconvincingly, "We're just friends."

Peyton winked at Brooke, "Friends can make the best lovers."

"Do you know from experience?" Brooke teased.

"I don't kiss and tell Davis," Peyton joked.

Brooke laughed, "Are you sure about that?"

Peyton hit Brooke playfully with her bag, "At least I'm not denying any feelings towards a certain person."

"I swear to you that we're just friends," Brooke stated.

Peyton sighed, "So you wouldn't get pissed if he went out on a date with Haley?"

Brooke scoffed, "Of course not!" She lied.

Peyton watched Nathan and Haley walk into school together and then looked at Brooke who was watching the two in complete jealousy, "We'll just see about that," she said as she walked into school with Brooke.

**Read and Review**


	6. SixEnd

**White Houses**

**Chapter Six**

**_Jenny screams out and it's no pose_**

**_'Cause when she dances she goes and goes_**

**_Beer through the nose on an inside joke_**

**_I'm so excited, I haven't spoken_**

**_And she's so pretty, and she's so sure_**

**_Maybe I'm more clever than a girl like her_**

**_The summer's all in bloom_**

**_The summer is ending soon_**

* * *

Brooke walked into class and saw Nathan sitting there looking at a piece of notebook paper. Brooke sat down next to him and smiled at him, "Hey you," she said causing him to look away from the note and at her.

"Hey," he said and then looked back at the note he was reading.

"Love letter?" Brooke asked with a chuckle.

Nathan nodded, "Haley gave it to me," he said as a smile appeared on his face.

Brooke held back her anger, "That's cute," she said sarcastically.

"I know," Nathan said ignoring Brooke's tone.

Brooke cleared her throat, "Do you want to do something tonight? Like go out to eat or just stay at your place and eat some pizza and watch a movie?"

Nathan sighed, "I'm having Haley over tonight."

"Oh," Brooke said taking the hint that she was not wanted anymore, "Maybe tomorrow?"

Nathan shrugged, "I don't know, we were thinking of doing something all weekend."

Brooke was about to say something, but was cut off by the bell. During class Brooke looked out the window and didn't take in anything the teacher had said. All she could think about were all the promises that Nathan made her, and how he was breaking them one by one, and in the process breaking her already bruised heart.

The bell rang and Brooke walked out of the room behind Nathan. She was hoping that she could talk to him a little bit in the hallways, but just as she had expected Haley came running up to Nathan and they walked down the hall like they had been dating for years. Brooke rolled her eyes and ditched the rest of the school period.

"You should come to one of Tim's famous parties on Friday," Nathan suggested as he and Haley walked.

Haley laughed nervously, "I'm not really part of that crowd."

"If you show up with me everything will be alright," he assured her with a smirk.

Haley smiled, "Are you asking me out?"

"Only if you accept," Nathan said smoothly as he dug his hands in his pockets.

"Well I do," she said with a smile still plastered on her face.

Nathan laughed, "Well then I'm asking you."

"What makes you choose me and not those other girls?" Haley asked, "I mean you chose me, when you could be asking somebody like Brooke Davis to this party."

"Brooke and I are just friends," Nathan said, "Besides I want to go with you."

Haley giggled, "Okay," she said, "I'll talk to you later," she said with a quick wave and then walked into her second period class.

Peyton walked into the library and saw Lucas sitting there reading a book, as usual. Peyton smiled to herself and sat beside him, "Is that all you ever do?" Peyton asked as she looked at the book he was reading.

Lucas smiled and set the book down, "No, I do a lot of other things," he said with a wink.

"Naughty," Peyton said as she raised her eyebrows, "What are you doing tonight?"

"Probably having my girlfriend over," he said as he kissed her softly.

Peyton chuckled, "Don't you think you're girlfriend will get mad if she sees you kissing me?"

Lucas began kissing Peyton's neck, sending chills up and down her spine, "I don't think so."

"The librarians going to get pissed," Peyton said trying not to laugh as the librarian watched the two of them in disgust.

"She's old," Lucas said as he turned around and looked at the aggravated librarian, "She doesn't know what kids like us do in our spare time."

Peyton laughed, "I think she does."

Lucas shrugged as the bell rang, "We'll continue this later I hope," he teased.

"Hell yeah," Peyton said and watched Lucas leave the library.

Brooke walked into her house and looked around and realized how empty it really was. Brooke sighed and walked into the kitchen, "Where are you champagne?" She sang to herself. She saw the bottles of champagne sitting on the counter, "Aha! There you guys are," she said and grabbed the bottles and went to the living room and turned on the TV. Brooke took a chug of her champagne and leaned down in the couch, "Just drink and forget about everything Brooke," she said as she tried to calm herself.

Brooke finished the one bottle and started with the next, "One down," she slurred, "Um...two...no...a couple more to go!" She screamed as her voice echoed through the house. Brooke staggered around her house and found her private photo album and opened it. She saw a picture of her and Nathan sticking their tongues out at the camera and laughed. Brooke then saw a picture of her and Nathan hugging each other, "You're an ass!" She yelled to the picture of Nathan.

Haley walked into Nathan's house and whistled, "You're parents must be doing something right," she said as she looked around the house.

Nathan laughed, "Believe me, it gets lonely."

"I'd move in," Haley said with a laugh and then followed Nathan to the living room.

Nathan smiled, "That wouldn't be half bad," he said and then put in the DVD of Scary Movie, on of his and Brooke's favorite movies, and got a piece of pizza.

Haley laughed nervously, "Is this scary?"

"No," Nathan chuckled, "This is the funny one."

Haley let out a sigh of relief, "Good."

"But, if you do get scared you can come and sit on my lap," Nathan said with a cocky smirk on his face.

Haley rolled her eyes, "What are you? Santa Clause," she teased.

Nathan put his hands up in defensive and laughed, "It's just an offer Hales."

They watched the movie for a while and Haley sighed, "So, are you and Brooke pretty good friends?"

"We used to be best friends, but right now we're just friends I guess," Nathan stated, "Why?"

Haley shrugged, "Just wondering. You two seem really close."

"We're friends, but it's not like I let her stay over night my house or something," he lied.

Haley cuddled up to Nathan and smiled to herself, "That's good," she said softly.

Brooke rolled into a ball on the floor and brushed the hair out of her face. She heard her front door open and then slam shut, her dad was probably home. Brooke heard him yell her name; Brooke walked over to him and saw that he was completely hammered.

"Where the hell is your mother?" He slurred.

Brooke got scared, "I don't know..."

Her dad threw down his beer bottle causing Brooke to jump, "Listen you little bitch! I know that you know where she is so just tell me and I won't get upset!"

"Dad," Brooke said as she started to cry, "I'm telling the truth, I have no clue where she is!"

Brooke's dad slapped Brooke across the face causing her to fall on the ground and hold her face, "You stupid slut! Maybe if you would've been home then you would've seen your god forsaken mother!" He yelled.

"I was at school!" Brooke sobbed as the throbbing in her cheek began to sting.

"Shut up," he said and picked Brooke up by her hair and threw her against the wall. Brooke could smell the alcohol on his breath, "If your mother comes by here tonight tell her that daddy is looking for her!" He demanded. Brooke stared at him and horror, "Do you understand me?" He asked angrily and punched her in the face.

Brooke fell to the ground and cried, "I understand," she said as her voice cracked. She looked down and prayed that her father would leave. A couple second later she heard the front door slam and his Mercedes screech out of the driveway.

Brooke sobbed quietly and tried to catch her breath. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw the bruise around her eye beginning to form and the cut on her lip begin to gush. Brooke pulled her hair back and wiped her eyes and dabbed her eyes with a tissue. She got into her car and drove to Nathan's house. She was about to pull in, but she saw Nathan and Haley standing at Haley's car and watched as they kissed. Brooke's heart sank and the tears began to flow again. Haley's car pulled out and Brooke decided to pull in, Nathan saw the car pull in and gave Brooke a look of annoyance.

She got out of the car and Nathan saw that she was crying, "Oh my god..." Nathan said as he took a look at her face, "Who did this to you?"

"My...my dad," she choked out, "He came home drunk again Nathan," she said as Nathan pulled her closer to him.

Nathan was guilt ridden, "I'm so sorry Brooke, I'm so sorry," he whispered as he held her in his arms, "Come in."

They walked into Nathan's room and Brooke sat on his bed and cried, "I'm sorry for coming like this."

Nathan sat down beside Brooke and rubbed her back, "It's okay," he said soothing her, "I'm glad that you came instead of staying there."

Brooke shook her head, "No you're not."

"What?"

Brooke sighed, "You love her Nathan. You don't want to waste your time with me anymore," she said coldly.

"Are you talking about Haley?" Nathan asked, "I thought we were just friends Brooke."

Brooke wiped her eyes, "We are, but you only want to act like my friend when you want to. You were such a bastard to me today Nathan."

Nathan stroked Brooke's cheek, but she pulled away, "This is hard for me."

"How is this hard for you?" Brooke exclaimed, "I gave you everything Nathan! I trusted you!"

"I know," Nathan said trying to calm her, "I know."

Brooke put her head in her hands, "I can't do this friendship thing if you're not willing to be my friend back."

Nathan sighed, "Brooke..."

"You told me you loved me!" Brooke yelled, "You don't screw around with the word love!"

Nathan ran his finger along the cut on Brooke's lip, "Do we have to fight tonight?"

Brooke's eyes swelled with tears and she shook her head, "No," she said in almost a whisper, "We don't ever have to talk," she said as she started to get up.

"Brooke don't leave," he said as he grabbed her waist. He stood up and looked down at her, "This is hard for both of us."

"Damn right it is," Brooke said.

Nathan looked around his room and took a deep breath, "You're friendship is really important to me, as queer as that sounds, it is," he explained.

"And you're friendships important to me too," Brooke said, "But you can't keep making me jealous."

Nathan laughed, "I'm making you jealous?" He asked intrigued.

Brooke nodded, "Don't get too cocky," she said with a smirk.

"Let's get you cleaned up," Nathan said as he led Brooke downstairs to the kitchen. Brooke sat on the counter as Nathan got her some ice and cleaning stuff to put on her lip, "Okay this stuff burns," he said as he dabbed some of the cleaning stuff on a cotton ball and dabbed it on Brooke's lip.

"Ouch," Brooke said as he put it on her lip.

Nathan smiled, "Told you so."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Shut up."

Nathan rubbed some ice around her eye, "I'm going to have to kick your dad's ass or something."

"Please do," Brooke said with hurt in her voice.

Nathan stood in between Brooke's legs as they dangled from the counter, "Well this position looks kind of dirty," he teased.

Brooke looked at where Nathan was standing and laughed, "We're two dirty little whores," she joked.

"You know," Nathan began, "You're pretty cute," he teased.

Brooke hit him on the head playfully, "You're so retarded!"

Nathan laughed, "Do you think if we kissed each other it would mean anything?"

"Excuse me?" Brooke asked, a little confused at the question.

"If we kissed," Nathan said, "I mean we're good friends so it probably wouldn't mean anything right?"

"Right," Brooke lied. Nathan leaned in and their lips met. Nathan's tongue rubbed against Brooke's bottom lip causing her mouth to open. Brooke's tongue explored Nathan's mouth as he moaned in pleasure. They both broke away when they realized the kiss was getting more passionate and heated then they had expected. "Sorry," Brooke apologized.

Nathan sighed, "It wasn't your fault things just got heated that's all."

"Yeah," Brooke agreed, "Did you feel anything?"

"Did you?" Nathan asked.

"I asked you first," Brooke said still taken aback from the kiss.

Nathan smirked, "Yeah I felt something."

Brooke smirked as well, "I did too," she said, "Does that mean that we want to be together?"

"Haley," Nathan said quickly. "Haley left her sweater here," he said off Brooke's look.

Brooke turned around and saw Haley's sweater on the couch, "I guess that it doesn't mean we want to be together," she said sadly.

"Brooke..."

Brooke put her hands up to stop Nathan, "I'm not going to keep pretending Nathan, and I'm not going to play you're games anymore. Straight out, I love you so much! I can't sit here and tell you that I want to be just friends because that would be a lie. When we kissed I felt the electricity and don't bull shit and tell me that you didn't feel it because I know the feeling is mutual," she explained, "I get jealous of you and Haley because I want to be the girl you hold close and kiss. I don't want to be just the friend anymore! I want to be with you Nathan, I've wanted to be with you since the day I met you."

Nathan stood there speechless and looked at Brooke's seriousness in her face, "I love you too," he said finally. Nathan pulled Brooke's face closer to his and kissed her passionately.

When the kiss ended Brooke let out a tearful laugh, "I never want to be without you," she sobbed.

Nathan wiped her tears and kissed her cheeks softly, "I'm never going to let you go," he assured her, "I want to be with you."

Brooke wrapped her arms tightly around Nathan and smiled, "Love me Nathan," she whispered as she took his hand and they walked into his bed room together.

"I will always," he said softly as he laid her down on his bed. He looked down at her sprawled out on his bed and smiled, "You're beautiful."

Brooke kissed Nathan forcefully and smiled, "I love you..."

"Are you happy Brooke?" Nathan asked.

"As happy as I'll ever be..."

**The End**

**Thanks everyone for all the reviews! I'm sorry if the story is too short, but stories don't go on forever and if they did then they're pretty damn boring, haha! I know there wasn't any Lucas and Peyton in this story, but this was a Brooke and Nathan so I'm for to all the LucasPeyton fans! You know I still love you all! Anyways, I hope you guys will look out for more updates on my other stories. Thanks for all your support and all your coolness!**


End file.
